50 tons de
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Havia uma tradição antiga naquele colégio: os ex-alunos eram convidados para um jantar de comemoração pelos dez anos de formatura. Quando Sasuke recebeu seu convite pensou seriamente em recusá-lo. Algo dizia que seria um desastre... ou será que valia a pena correr o risco? NaruSasu.
1. Parte 01

**Título: **50 tons de…  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, romance,yaoi  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse seria classificação +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: fanfic oferenda para Evil Kitsune, que terrivelmente me ameaçou de... er... quer dizer... gentilmente me convenceu a escrever sobre esse novo fandom. Pra você, Satan! Por que eu te adoro e você é uma pessoa especial na minha vida desde que nos conhecemos!

* * *

**50 tons de...**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 01_

_...muito desespero_

Os olhos negros observaram o prédio por um longo tempo. Não podia acreditar que realmente estava parado ali, depois de todos os anos afastado, esquecido do passado.

A dúvida e recriminação passavam por sua mente, cobrando o que diabos estava fazendo ali... por que, por tudo que era mais sagrado, mudara de idéia pela... o quê? Centésima? Milésima vez?

E ali estava ele.

O primeiro pensamento ao receber o convite fora de incredulidade. Acabara de chegar ao apartamento, cansado de mais um dia na empresa, quando passara pela recepção e o funcionário lhe entregara o grande envelope. O convite de reunião pelos dez anos de formatura do Ensino Médio.

Dez anos...

O tempo passara rápido demais!

O impulso foi o de jogar o envelope no lixo, sem ao menos abri-lo. Mas mudou de idéia. Levou o convite para o apartamento e aí sim, seu tormento começou.

A data da festa estava marcada para dezembro, por que era época de feriados e a única em que todos os ex-alunos podiam se encontrar. Para Uchiha Sasuke a reunião era pura perda de tempo. Ele tinha partido de Konoha logo após a formatura e nunca retornara.

Não voltaria agora, depois desses longos anos.

Por que iria a reunião? Talvez para rever os velhos amigos, saber como estavam, o que faziam da vida depois de perderem o contato. Claro que voltar significava enfrentar uma tonelada de coisas mal resolvidas das quais fugira. Era enfrentar o olhar de todos e, sabia bem, ser julgado por...

Sua atual condição, adquirida desde que nascera, evidentemente, veio com força a sua mente. Seria embaraçoso! Definitivamente não iria.

Mas o convite não saiu de sua mente. Ele afirmava a si mesmo categoricamente que não queria ir, que seria ridículo e perda tempo. Mas no fundo uma irresistível vontade de ir a festa o seduzia.

Foi uma das maiores guerras que Sasuke travou contra si mesmo. Ir ou não ir, eis a questão.

No fim das contas resolvera tomar o avião e voltar para Konoha, afinal, ele sempre podia usar um chapéu...

**NaruSasu**

E ali estava ele, recém descido do táxi que sumia a distância, virando no fim da rua. Os olhos negros observavam o prédio do colégio, todo decorado com motivos natalinos, luzes coloridas e brilhantes. Sasuke podia sentir a movimentação lá dentro, provavelmente no ginásio, onde a tradição dizia que o jantar devia ser realizado.

Lembrou-se da época em que estudava ali e fantasiava que voltaria para essa festa de comemoração da formatura, como outras turmas retornaram antes de si.

Era loucura. Nada saíra como imaginara.

Balançou a cabeça com força. Ia dar o fora dali, aproveitar que ninguém o vira ainda. Isso. Uma saída muito digna a qual o Sasuke de dez anos atrás nunca recorreria. Ou melhor, recorrera, não? Afinal ele deixar tudo para trás...

Apertou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco azul marinho. Neve caia fracamente pintando o tecido grosso com pontinhos brancos, assim como a touca estilo russo que cobria a maior parte dos fios de cabelo negros.

Isso.

Iria embora e fingiria que aquilo nunca acontecera.

Deu meia volta para cumprir a decisão quando ficou lívido. Deu de cara com outro homem que chegara em silencio e o observava, sabe-se Deus há quanto tempo. O recém chegado tirou uma mão do casaco cenoura e acenou.

– Yo...

Sasuke não respondeu. Os olhos negros foram do rosto sorridente para o gorro de lã que Uzumaki Naruto usava e de volta para a face gravada em sua memória desde sempre e que pouco mudara nesses dez anos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes. O moreno compreendeu um pouco o porquê de ter vindo àquela noite. Por todos os dez anos estivera preso ao passado, incapaz de seguir em frente, como se houvesse presa a si uma ancora pesando toneladas e o impedindo de continuar com a vida. E o nome dessa maldita ancora era "esperança". Por isso voltara a Konoha...

O silêncio prosseguia inalterado até Sasuke respirar fundo e menear a cabeça. Mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa o loiro se adiantou:

– Melhor entrar logo.

– Foi uma péssima idéia...

– KYAHHHH! Sasuke kun! – a voz conhecida interrompeu Sasuke e chamou a atenção dos dois. Ambos viraram-se na direção de uma mulher de cabelos curtos e rosados, que vinha usando um casaco vermelho, gorro de lã rosa e acenava com a mão enluvada.

– Sakura chan, eu estou aqui também – Naruto apontou para o próprio rosto.

– Tsc... você eu vejo todo dia, idiota – ao aproximar-se dos rapazes voltou-se para o moreno que apenas observava em silêncio – Mas o Sasuke kun estar aqui é uma agradável surpresa.

Uchiha percebeu que os cabelos da garota estavam mais curtos do que ela costumava usar pela época da formatura. Impressionante como tinha mudado tão pouco! Pensando bem, Naruto também mudara pouco...

Mas Sasuke sabia que de todos, ele era o que menos mudara.

Antes que colocasse seu plano de fugir ali em ação Naruto agiu como o impulsivo dos velhos tempos e enganchou um amigo em cada braço e saiu arrastando os dois para dentro do colégio.

– Vamos virar picolé se ficarmos aqui!

– Ei, não precisa me arrastar! – Sakura reclamou.

Sasuke até pensou em protestar, mas perdeu a voz ao ver o prédio da escola se aproximando cada vez mais. Uma pontinha de desespero começava a nascer em seu coração, fazendo-o bater mais rápido e forte. Quando atravessaram os portões a sensação foi de que a noite seria uma tragédia total...

**NaruSasu**

A quadra de esportes estava toda decorada com motivos natalinos, mas apesar dos enfeites era exatamente como Sasuke se lembrava.

– Aqui – Sakura aproximou-se de uma espécie de cabide adaptado ao longo da parede, onde todos os convidados iam colocando os casacos e os chapéus.

A moça tirou o casaco vermelho e a touca, assim como Naruto. Quando ambos se voltaram para Sasuke, ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Estou bem assim.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e pareceu prestar mais atenção na touca russa que o rapaz usava. A vigilância extra deixou Sasuke desconfortável.

– Parece que a maioria dos ex-alunos já chegou! – Sakura soou animada, então o sorriso diminuiu um bocado – Toda vez que eu olho pra Jiraya sensei me surpreendo. Ele ta sempre com a mesma cara!

Naruto riu alto, enquanto Sasuke percorria o salão com os olhos. A amiga de infância estava certa. Podia reconhecer todos os rostos presentes no salão. Lembrava-se exatamente quem tinha cursado o Ensino Médio nas mesmas classes que a sua. Memória impressionante.

Havia uma longa mesa, cheia de quitutes de natal, onde os ex-alunos se sentariam, e uma mesa menor, para os professores que tinham ministrado aulas nos três anos do curso e convivido com aqueles jovens adultos que se reencontravam.

– E o que tem feito, Sasuke kun? – Sakura perguntou enquanto os três entravam mais pelo salão – Aposto que trabalha na empresa Uchiha.

– Sim – o rapaz respondeu estóico. Não era segredo para ninguém que se juntaria ao irmão na empresa de consultoria da família, uma firma que prestava serviços terceirizados a organizações multinacionais. Um cargo que obrigava Sasuke a viajar para várias partes do mundo e que o levara para longe de Konoha. Percebendo que havia se distraído, o moreno olhou de Sakura para Naruto, subitamente curioso – E vocês?

– Eu me casei! – a garota respondeu – Agora cuido da minha filha e da minha casa.

– Eu sou professor! – Naruto respondeu com um sorrisão.

– O quê?! – o moreno não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

– Eu sou professor – repetiu divertido com a surpresa de Sasuke – Dou aula aqui nesse colégio mesmo.

– É verdade! Quem diria que esse idiota ia virar professor? Ele dá aulas pra minha filha... – Sakura pensou um pouco antes de continuar – Mas ele é professor de Educação Física, então não vai ser um grande estrago para as crianças.

– Ei! – Naruto protestou emburrado. O jeito amuado do loiro era tão falso que arrancou um sorriso de Sasuke. Ver o moreno sorrir aumentou ainda mais a alegria de Naruto. Ele aproveitou a abertura e aproximou-se um passo – Ne, Sasuke... por que não tira essa touca...?

A pergunta fez o sangue do rapaz gelar. Ele ficou desconfortável e os outros dois perceberam isso. Só então Sakura pareceu notar esse detalhe e agitou-se.

– Sasuke kun... não pode ser...

– Ei, seus malditos! – uma voz conhecida quebrou o clima tenso e de expectativa, desviando o foco do assunto – Eu sabia que viriam!

– Kiba! – Naruto trocou um soquinho de punho fechado com o amigo. Notou que ele vinha junto com Ino e acenou para a garota.

– Olha só... Sasuke kun e os dois perdedores! – a loira provocou de brincadeira, como nos velhos tempos – E ai, Testuda?

Sakura sorriu torto entrando no clima.

– Porco é o prato principal no natal. Isso é canibalismo, Ino chan...

As garotas deram um riso forçado ao mesmo tempo, fingindo irritação. E em seguida trocaram um abraço. Vendo a movimentação toda Hinata e Neji aproximaram-se do grupo.

Todos eles tinham estado na mesma sala na época da formatura: o famoso terceiro ano B, que botava o terror no colégio todo. Não havia classe que não conhecesse os trinta alunos daquela sala.

– Fiquei surpreso com algumas pessoas que vieram – Neji revelou enquanto lanceava o olhar pelo resto do salão, evitando mirar Uchiha Sasuke.

– Já falei com Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei e Jiraya sensei. Ouvi por aí que Tsunade sensei vai fazer o discurso dessa noite – Ino afirmou e continuou conversando com Sakura.

– Ahhhh – Kiba respirou fundo, desinteressado do assunto. – Naruto, to te achando muito quieto.

Despertando de seus devaneios, o loiro agitou uma mão descartando o que fora dito.

– Não, não é nada.

Sasuke apenas acompanhava tudo. As coisas estavam indo bem, não devia ter sofrido tanto em vir. Era bom reencontrar velhos conhecidos e, além disso, podia apostar que o próximo assunto seriam as aventuras e trapalhadas do passado. Relembrariam tudo o que o terceiro ano B tinha aprontado antes de se formar. Não seria tão ruim assim. Esse era o pensamento do rapaz, tentando se tranqüilizar.

Ledo engano.

Parecendo perder o interesse em Naruto, Kiba voltou os olhos matreiros na direção de Sasuke. A única coisa mais maldosa que o brilho nas orbes escuras era o sorriso torto nos lábios finos.

– Ei, Uchiha... qual é a dessa touca aí?

A pergunta teve o dom mágico de silenciar a conversa na rodinha. Todos os olhos voltaram-se na direção do moreno que sentiu aquela pontada de desespero voltar com força total. Ele devia ter ficado em casa.

– Nada que seja da sua conta – respondeu de mau modo.

– Ui... – Kiba provocou – "Ela" se irritou...

– Não seja chato, Kiba – Naruto interrompeu a provocação.

– Isso é uma festa – Sakura emburrou – Não vão estragar tudo!

– Não, não – Ino sorriu de forma suspeita – Cala a boca, Testuda. Isso é interessante.

– Cala a boca você, cara de porco!

As garotas se encararam, trocando raios no olhar. Mais um pouco começariam a rosnar e aí sim seria como nos velhos tempos.

– Shikaramu e eu temos uma teoria – Deidara, que estava no grupo ao lado, foi falando enquanto chegava atraído pela curiosidade e foi empurrando Sakura e Ino sem consideração alguma, para entrar na rodinha.

Sasuke trincou os dentes tentando conter a raiva. Mais uma palavra sobre aquele assunto e alguém ia acabar com a cara roxa.

Mas não eram aquelas crianças do passado e a expressão de frieza de Uchiha não assustava mais ninguém. A prova disso foram as próximas palavras de Kiba.

– Cinqüenta pratas para quem tirar a touca do Uchiha! – falou num tom alto o suficiente para silenciar as rodinhas mais próximas. Então repetiu – CINQUENTA PRATAS PRA QUEM TIRAR A TOUCA DO UCHIHA!

Pronto. Agora o salão inteiro olhava Sasuke como se ele fosse a atração da noite. Não pelo valor que Kiba oferecia, irrisório até. Mas pelo desafio, pela diversão. Todos os ex-alunos das cinco classes que se formaram dez anos atrás cogitavam aceitar ou não aquela provocação.

Deidara foi o primeiro a se mover. Ele esticou a mão tão rápido quanto um gato dá o bote num ratinho. Porém Sasuke moveu-se ainda mais veloz e desviou da investida. O troco não se fez esperar: o punho de Sasuke acertou o nariz de Deidara em cheio, fazendo o rapaz enxergar estrelas dentro do salão.

Um burburinho tomou o salão na mesma velocidade que o desespero consumiu Sasuke. Ele viu que Deidara não era o único que se atreveria a tentar pegar sua preciosa touca russa.

Nos velhos tempos... nos _bons_ e velhos tempos um olhar de Sasuke seria suficiente para manter todos a uma distancia segura. Porém as coisas tinham mudado. Não eram mais crianças e ninguém tinha medo dele.

Mas o que transformou o desespero em horror foi captar um movimento a sua direita. Ele virou a cabeça e flagrou Naruto dando um passo a frente.

Naruto.

Isso destruiu qualquer vontade que Sasuke pudesse ter de enfrentar a situação. Os dois amigos de infância se fitaram durante uma breve fração de segundo. Então o moreno fez algo que nos bons e velhos tempos jamais faria.

Bons e velhos tempos. Tempos que não existiam mais.

Ele aproveitou a brecha que um Deidara ainda tonto abriu e correu para longe dali.

Kiba deu um sorriso tão cheio de dentes que faria um tubarão sentir inveja.

– AUMENTO PARA CEM PRATAS! – gritou.

E a confusão estava armada.

Continua...

Os professores assistiram aqueles alunos, homens e mulheres adultos, debandando do ginásio como crianças correndo atrás de doce. Acabaram de se acomodar na mesa destinada a eles sem pressa. Jiraya sensei levantou a tampa de uma das tigelas e aspirou o aroma. Cheirava muito bem.

– Tomara que esses pirralhos não demorem – reclamou.

Kakashi sensei riu um pouco, então inclinou a cabeça na direção de Iruka sensei, sentado ao seu lado e estendeu a mão.

– Me deve dez pratas.

– Tsc – o professor resmungou, puxando uma nota e entregando para Kakashi – Pensei que nessa turma fosse a Hinata...

O misterioso professor de cabelos claros não respondeu. Todos os anos algum coitado tinha que passar pela provação do chapéu. Todos os anos apostava com Iruka sobre quem seria a vítima. E sempre vencia.

* * *

Yo! Aqui estou eu em um fandom novo. Acho que eu cansei de ficar muito tempo escrevendo sobre uma coisa só (foram dez longos anos escrevendo sobre Weiss Kreuz).

Dessa vez a culpa dessa fanfic ter sido escrita é da Evil Kitsune. Eu devo 15485685525662 oferendas para ela, mas a mestra disse que perdoa 20 se eu escrevesse uma de Naruto.

E aqui estamos nós.

A parte 02 (que é a última) vem segunda feira que vem! Até lá!


	2. Parte 02

**Título: **50 tons de…  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, romance,yaoi  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse seria classificação +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: fanfic oferenda para Evil Kitsune, que terrivelmente me ameaçou de... er... quer dizer... gentilmente me convenceu a escrever sobre esse novo fandom. Pra você, Satan! Por que eu te adoro e você é uma pessoa especial na minha vida desde que nos conhecemos!

* * *

**50 tons de...**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 02_

_...muita amizade_

Quando Sasuke conseguiu passar pela brecha que Deidara abriu, não prestou muita atenção por onde corria. Sabia apenas que tinha que se afastar dali o quanto antes. Intuíra que a noite acabaria mal... devia ter ido embora quando tivera a chance.

O coração disparou assim que conseguiu sair do ginásio e ganhou um dos corredores que levavam para dentro da segunda ala do colégio. Por ali ficavam as salas de aula e demais dependências.

O corredor se expandia para a direita e para a esquerda. Sasuke sabia que o lado esquerdo levava para os pisos superiores e, conseqüentemente, para o telhado. Um beco sem saída.

Acelerou ainda mais e foi para a direita. Ouvia o som das vozes animadas que corriam em seu encalce. Se o pegassem passaria a maior humilhação de sua vida.

Apesar disso começava a ficar sem fôlego. Não era como se ainda tivesse dezesseis anos e toda aquela disposição juvenil. Era um homem de quase trinta anos, acostumando a viajar muito, sempre de carro ou de avião. Nem tempo para academia tinha mais! Quem poderia culpá-lo? Fazia parte da geração pró sedentarismo, obrigado.

Finalmente chegou à ala das salas. Testou as duas primeiras, mas estavam trancadas. Desistiu das outras, todavia. Seus perseguidores iriam procurar ali dentro, antes de mais nada.

Forçou a mente. Lembrava-se bem da disposição das dependências daquele colégio. Tinha que haver um lugar seguro...

Orientando-se pelas memórias antigas Sasuke seguiu pelos corredores escuros, percebendo, feliz, que as vozes estavam cada vez mais distantes, até que alcançou o espaço reservado para as salas de atividades extras, clubes e laboratórios. Ficava na terceira ala do prédio. O rapaz surpreendeu-se por ter corrido tanto!

Os olhos escuros observaram a plaquinha que indicava o Laboratório de Química. Lugar que seria um esconderijo perfeito! Testou a porta... trancada!

Não, não, não!

Num afã de puro desespero puxou a porta com uma força inesperada. O shouji que já era meio velho cedeu a pressão e abriu-se.

O alívio foi imenso. Com agilidade esgueirou-se para a sala tomada pela penumbra e deslizou a porta, fechando-a e deixando com a impressão de que estava trancada. Depois foi esconder-se num vão entre duas prateleiras de aço. Ficavam em um ponto cego da sala. Se alguém espiasse pela porta não o veria encolhido ali.

Então abraçou as pernas e descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos. Respirou fundo tentando estabilizar o descompassado coração. E aí sim, sentiu-se ridículo.

Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma deveria ter ido aquela festa! Que tolo fora! Por que não ficara em casa, protegido e longe de todos, onde era reconhecido e respeitado? Onde as pessoas se afastavam com medo da frieza em seus olhos...

Mas não... tivera que ceder a curiosidade e ao desejo de...

Se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que a idéia de rever Uzumaki Naruto fora o gatilho que disparara o desejo de voltar. A oportunidade de rever aquele rapaz que marcara sua juventude, que o fizera descobrir sobre sua opção sexual ao se perceber apaixonado por aquele que era seu melhor amigo.

Naruto... o mesmo que decidira se juntar a Kiba e arriscar pegar a sua preciosa touca estilo russo.

– Bastardo... – resmungou tentando ignorar a pontada no coração. Maior que o arrependimento por ter vindo, ou pelo desespero de perder o chapéu, era a _decepção_.

Ouviu vozes de duas ou três pessoas que passavam pelo corredor e gelou. Ficou ainda mais quieto no canto e só se permitiu relaxar um pouco quando as vozes foram esmaecendo, numa evidência de que aqueles perseguidores tinham passado direto.

A sensação de alívio não durou muito. Logo o shouji correu duas vezes rapidamente, indicando que alguém o abrira e fechara. Antes sequer que pensasse em algo para fazer, uma pessoa sentou-se a sua frente, de forma estabanada.

– Sabia que estaria aqui – Naruto afirmou com um sorrisão.

– Mal... maldito.

– Mas na nossa época essas estantes ficavam ali – apontou o outro lado do laboratório – Trocaram todas as bancadas.

O moreno engoliu em seco, tenso. Esperando apenas o momento em que Naruto tentaria arrancar sua touca, mas o loiro esticou os braços para trás e apoiou as mãos no chão.

Ficaram se encarando em silêncio, até que Sasuke não agüentou o brilho divertido nos olhos azuis.

– O que você quer? – perguntou de mau modo – Me humilhar?

– Claro que não – Naruto balançou a cabeça – Eu ia tentar te ajudar, mas você não me esperou.

Sasuke sondou a expressão do outro, procurando algum sinal de que o rapaz mentia ou zombava de si. Nada encontrou além de sinceridade e preocupação.

– Não preciso da sua ajuda – resmungou.

– Ah, claro... você é muito bom em _fugir_ – o loiro riu alto e recebeu um olhar feio em troca. Sacando o alerta nos olhos negros, levou as mãos aos lábios e tentou sufocar a gargalhada – Desculpa.

– Você não mudou nada! Continua barulhento.

Ao ouvir isso Naruto parou de rir e ficou sério, um tanto nostálgico.

– Está enganado, Sasuke. Eu mudei muito, aprendi muito. Você também está diferente.

Sasuke desviou os olhos e deu de ombros. Não concordava com o amigo de infância. Achava que de todos era o que menos mudara. Porém não estava a fim de começar uma discussão.

Diante do silêncio de Sasuke, Naruto suspirou.

– Sabe, eu tenho que lidar com isso com muita freqüência. Os alunos às vezes me procuram para pedir conselhos, pedir ajuda. Principalmente quando se metem nesse tipo de encrenca.

– Pobres coitados – Sasuke debochou.

Dessa vez Naruto riu mais baixo.

– Meus alunos fazem isso por que sabem que não vou julgar ninguém. Ne... isso não é vergonha. Não é errado. Isso faz parte de quem você é, Sasuke. Mostra suas escolhas e o caminho que escolheu seguir. Porque esconder?

O moreno engoliu em seco, surpreso com o tom de voz de Naruto. Não havia sinal de troça ou deboche. Ele falava com a gravidade que Sasuke parecia dar a questão. Talvez estivesse errado: Uzumaki parecia sim, ter mudado.

Então Naruto ergueu a mão e fez um movimento em direção a cabeça de Sasuke, que recuou assustado. Os dois se entreolharam calados e havia tanta calma nas íris azuis que Sasuke se contagiou e sentiu o medo indo embora.

– Posso? – Naruto pediu gentil.

O outro apenas assentiu, balançando a cabeça de leve. Diante dessa permissão Naruto seguiu seu intento. Alcançou a touca russa e a puxou devagar; revelando, entre os fios de cabelo um par de orelhas com pêlos macios e pretos. A visão fez o loiro sorrir deliciado.

– Você ainda as tem!

Uchiha Sasuke desviou os olhos. Parecia desconfortável.

– Vai rir de mim?

– Claro que não. Eu te disse: alguns alunos vem me procurar às vezes, com dilemas e medos. Tento fazer o meu melhor para ajudar. Principalmente quando um deles perde as orelhas cedo demais.

Sasuke voltou seus olhos para o rapaz a sua frente, porém as íris azuis estavam cravadas em suas orelhas.

– Você mudou...

Naruto abriu um sorriso triste.

– Perder coisas importantes te ajuda a mudar...

A afirmação fez Sasuke emburrar e a carranca fez Naruto perceber o que tinha acabado de falar.

– Não quis dizer _esse_ tipo de coisa! – apressou-se em desfazer o mal entendido.

O clima ficou mais leve e o moreno saiu da defensiva. Até Naruto estragar tudo forçando uma tossinha tentando camuflar a risada.

– Mas não deixa de ser engraçado! – afirmou com voz aguda – Uchiha Sasuke, com trinta anos e ainda é virgem! – terminou a frase com uma gargalhada.

Furioso Sasuke esticou a perna e encaixou-lhe um chute de mau jeito no joelho. Foi um movimento desajeitado e não doeu nada.

– Bastardo! Tenho vinte e sete anos. E não ria de mim!

A risada de Naruto só parou quando o shouji voltou a correr indicando que alguém entrava no laboratório. Desesperado, Sasuke tentou pegar a touca russa das mãos do loiro, inutilmente. A pessoa que recém chegara sentou-se ao lado de Naruto e suspirou profundamente.

– Sabia que estariam aqui! – Sakura exclamou – Mas a cara de porco estava na minha cola. Tive que despistá-la e... KYAHHHH SASUKE KUN AINDA TEM AS ORELHINHAS!

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke olharam incrédulos para a garota. Aquele berro deveria ter chamado a atenção de todos no prédio!

Percebendo o fora que dera ela se calou e os três ficaram em um silêncio expectante aguardando pra ver se foram descobertos por alguém, mas conforme os segundos passavam nada acontecia. Acabaram relaxando.

Sakura inclinou-se e esticou o braço pegando uma das orelhas de Sasuke pela pontinha. Deu um puxão carinhoso.

– São lindas – afirmou – Mal me lembro das minhas.

– São realmente lindas – Naruto concordou.

Irritado Sasuke afastou a mão da amiga com um tapa.

– Você continua irritante! E isso não é nada. Me causam mais embaraço do que qualquer coisa. Na empresa me respeitam, mas é por que se fizerem uma piada posso demiti-los.

Sakura riu baixinho.

– Claro. Ter as orelhas é como ter a palavra "virgem" estampada na testa. Assim como... – a voz saiu mais baixa – Perdê-las é a indicação de que sua vida sexual começou. Você se lembra que...

– Sim – o moreno cortou um tanto ríspido.

A amiga o ignorou e continuou a falar de modo pensativo.

– Eu estava com raiva... com raiva do Sasuke kun – revelou sem mirá-lo nos olhos – Eu queria sua atenção, mas você nunca me notava. Eu só queria alguém que me fizesse sentir querida... estávamos no segundo ano do Ensino Médio... aparecer sem as minhas orelhas foi um escândalo.

– Lembro disso – Naruto afirmou.

– Me arrependi muito – a garota continuou – Perdi minhas orelhas e minha virgindade num impulso... e foi barra. Vocês foram dois dos poucos que me apoiaram, por que os outros apenas me apontavam e cochichavam.

Ao fim dessas palavras os três silenciaram. Já tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos. Boas e ruins... reunir-se fazia com que uma represa de memórias caísse sobre eles.

Foi a garota quem voltou a falar:

– Estamos em uma sociedade fútil e vazia, que estabelece padrões tolos sobre a forma como devemos viver – ela tinha as íris presas nas de Sasuke – Tentam nos condicionar a parâmetros, e quando falhamos com as expectativas somos tratados como proscritos. Faça sexo cedo demais e você é uma puta. Faça sexo tarde demais e vão rir do mesmo jeito. Sasuke kun, não se envergonhe por algo em você ser tão lindo. Não é errado.

O pequeno discurso surpreendeu tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto.

– Você também mudou muito.

– Perder coisas importantes faz uma pessoa mudar.

A afirmação trouxe uma aura negra ao redor do rapaz, que fuzilou a amiga com os olhos estreitados. Ao perceber a mirada rancorosa Sakura agitou as mãos mais que depressa.

– Perder _outro_ tipo de coisa, Sasuke kun. Desencana! Não to falando de perder a virgindade e... deixa pra lá.

– Irritante! – o moreno praticamente cuspiu a ofensa.

Naruto acompanhava a troca de palavras com interesse e diversão. Desde sempre os três eram amigos, estavam juntos em todos os cantos. Grandes amigos unidos pelo destino e separados pela vida.

Amigos inseparáveis, compartilhando aventuras e segredos. Eram chamados, inclusive, de "O trio dourado". Ao lembrar disso Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha.

– Chamavam Sasuke de Hermione! – riu um pouco – Só pra irritar! Sakura chan era mais sabe-tudo, mas o Sasuke ficava _mesmo _irritado com o apelido.

– Eu não lembrava disso! – Sakura exclamou de olhos arregalados enquanto Sasuke gemia com a lembrança vergonhosa. Ensino Médio era sinônimo de guerra. Nenhum deslize era perdoado e nenhum aluno passava sem pelo menos um apelido.

– Era o inferno – o moreno balançou a cabeça.

– Tem uma coisa que me deixa curiosa. Por que Sasuke kun tem as orelhas até hoje? Qualquer um daria tudo para ir para a cama com você. Desde o Ensino Médio...

– Tsc. Eu não queria _qualquer_ um – desdenhou da idéia com um gesto de mão.

– Então quem você queria?

A pergunta direta fez o rapaz engolir em seco. Ele mordeu os lábios e não respondeu. Seu rosto permaneceu indiferente, mas foi impossível impedir os olhos de voltarem-se na direção de Uzumaki Naruto. E Sasuke soube que depois desse olhar palavra alguma seria necessária. Sakura soube igualmente. E, sobretudo, Naruto.

– Hn. Vou ver como andam as coisas pelo ginásio. Aposto que Kiba e Deidara não vão sossegar enquanto não achar vocês. Deixa que eu pego seu casaco, Naruto, e levo até o carro – a mulher sorriu triste. Ainda lembrava como fora difícil ao compreender o que significava aquela forma como os dois melhores amigos se olhavam, compreender que não havia espaço para ela na vida amorosa de Uchiha Sasuke, por que ele dera o espaço de honra para outra pessoa. Era hora de tirar o time de campo. Outra vez.

– Valeu.

– Não suma por mais dez anos, Sasuke kun.

Depois disso Sakura levantou-se e saiu do laboratório, deixando os rapazes sozinhos.

– Quer ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo?

O moreno ponderou a pergunta brevemente. Ficou tentado a negar e ir embora, voltar para a segurança de sua casa e sua rotina. Fugir outra vez.

– Naruto...

– Sei que fizemos tudo errado. No fim cada um seguiu o seu caminho e você foi embora. Não pensei que fosse voltar, Sasuke. Mas no fundo foi a esperança de revê-lo que me trouxe a essa festa.

O moreno observou o outro. Entendeu que ir embora não ajudara a fechar as feridas antes. Tampouco ajudaria agora. Compreendeu que dia após dia convivera com elas, apenas fingindo que a dor não existia. Seria aquela uma segunda chance para eles? Ou teria que fugir do que sentia pelo resto da vida?

– Você perdeu suas orelhas! – acusou Sasuke de mau humor, enquanto ficava em pé, num claro sinal de que aceitara o convite. Hora de ser corajoso, pra variar.

– Claro! – Naruto riu alto – Tenho quase trinta anos! Não podia ficar virgem para sempre!

– Bastardo! – Sasuke acertou um soquinho nada fraco no ombro do outro – E são apenas vinte e sete anos!

– He, he, he... – então o loiro pegou numa das orelhinhas felpudas e puxou com carinho – São lindas! Vou tirar algumas fotos e colocar no facebook!

– Nos seus sonhos, desgraçado!

Naruto riu enquanto recolocava a touca russa sobre os cabelos negros, por que ele ainda parecia se sentir mais a vontade com elas. Deu uma risadinha suspeita ao perceber que a situação se invertera: passara a infância e adolescência sendo mais baixo que Sasuke e agora era o contrário!

O risinho deixou o moreno desconfiado. Ele olhou torto para Nartuto, subitamente amuado.

– O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou de mau modo.

– Nada... – em seguida passou um braço pelos ombros de Sasuke e o puxou para mais perto, bem junto a si; caminhando rumo a saída do laboratório de química. Naruto era professor do colégio, isso significava que conhecia bem o local e podia sair do prédio sem esbarrar com os outros convidados.

– Hunf...

– Não vai escapar dessa vez, maldito – afirmou o loiro com convicção – Não vou deixar que saia do meu lado.

Sasuke não respondeu. Na verdade agora tinha coragem de assumir para si mesmo por que voltara ali. Apesar do desespero e do medo de virar a piada da noite, tinha uma forte vontade de rever os preciosos amigos e, principalmente, rever Naruto. Fora arrastado por aquela maldita ancora de nome "esperança".

Não se arrependeu da decisão. E, lá no fundo, tinha a desconfiança de que as embaraçosas orelhas logo sairiam de sua cabeça! Era o que dizia a intuição e o sorrisão nos lábios de Naruto.

Fim

Os professores se animaram enquanto os ex-alunos iam voltando em pequenos grupos para o ginásio. Pelo visto não tinham conseguido pegar Sasuke Uchiha e confirmar se o orgulhoso rapaz ainda levava seu "selo de virgindade", ou seja, as orelhas felpudas nascidas com todos e que desapareciam após a primeira noite de amor.

Iruka sensei riu animado e estendeu a mão para Kakashi sensei.

– Parece que vou recuperar minhas dez pratas!

Kakashi girou os olhos e devolveu a nota para o companheiro.

Todo ano apostavam não apenas quem estaria com as orelhinhas, mas se essa pessoa teria coragem de continuar no jantar ou não. Iruka apostara que não!

– Boa sorte ano que vem – o professor de cabelos castanhos exclamou, feliz pelo empate. E depois disso começou a se servir. O resto do jantar estava apenas começando.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: Essa idéia de pessoas nascerem com orelhinhas e perderem quando fazem sexo a primeira vez, ou seja, ao perder a virgindade NÃO me pertence. Isso foi tirado do anime Loveless. Tudo surgiu quando eu pensava "Nossa, essa coisa dos virgens terem orelhinhas é tão fofoooo. Mas... meio embaraçoso também". Daí eu pensei "E se fosse o Sasuke reencontrando a turma dez anos depois e ele ainda tivesse as orelhinhas?! Huahsuahsausha"

Daí deu nisso.

Eu senti uma tentação desgraçada de fazer um capitulo 03 com o "encontro" do Naruto com o Sasuke, mas desisti.

Enfim, a gente se vê por aí. E quem tiver interesse, passa na minha fanfic nova!

Obrigada!

Até a próxima.


End file.
